


The kingly gift

by IceyGemini



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Fanart, Gen, Gift Giving, M/M, Mithril
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceyGemini/pseuds/IceyGemini
Summary: I wanted to draw one of my favorite Hobbit parts - Thorin giving Bilbo the mithril shirt and this is the result:D
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	The kingly gift




End file.
